Sock Suspenders
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: Anthea and Mycroft lay half naked on the floor of the office behind locked doors, their legs were entwined. Intriguing to Anthea were Mycroft's sock suspenders. Those bizarre straps of materials that held up his socks. Anthea knew they were a thing and she knew Mycroft used them but to actually see them in the flesh was strange. A Mythea Vignette.


**Author's Note:** **So I asked for quick one word/object prompts on Tumblr to start writing drabbles, vignettes, and 221Bs based off of. This is the first completed prompt from the first person to send me some. It was a lot of fun and a great way to get creativity flowing. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Clearly I don't own Sherlock. The show is the baby of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, while Sherlock Holmes itself is the creation of Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

 **Sock Suspenders – by Blood-Sucker-1428**

Anthea and Mycroft lay half naked on the floor of the office behind locked doors. Their legs were entwined as Mycroft smoked and Anthea lay her head against his shoulder. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder against the far wall of the office behind Mycroft's desk. The portrait of the queen loomed about them.

Anthea's blouse and jacket were gone but her bra, skirt, and stockings remained. The only reason they remained were due to the rather appealing garter that held them up. Mycroft's shirt was undone to reveal the now scratched bare skin on his chest, though they remained on his arms and covering his shoulders and back. In fact all clothes remained on except his tie, his shoes, and his pants. If it were up to him the pants would have remained. Anthea was a little more forceful than that.

Intriguing to Anthea, even now in the afterglow of what had just happened, were Mycroft's sock suspenders. Those bizarre straps of materials that held up his socks. Anthea knew they were a thing and she knew Mycroft used them but to actually see them in the flesh was strange. They were like little holsters to Anthea, a place where Mycroft should be concealing a weapon. Instead they held his socks up for some reason. On the average day did Mycroft Holmes do enough walking around and running around for his socks to fall down that badly? In fact, even if he did, why wear those?

Anthea had dated men whom she considered gentlemen in the past. None of them could be held to the calibre of Mycroft Holmes, but she'd only seen one other man wear sock garters. That was a butler at the Diogenes Club who she flirted silently with for months and not one of these gentlemen. She had found it dated then, and she found it dated now. Of course something dated looked better on Mycroft Holmes, but it was still so… odd.

"Why do you wear those?" Anthea said. Mycroft hummed and lazily turned his head to peer down his nose at the head on his shoulder. Anthea nodded to his feet.

"The suspenders?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious?" The genius teased, taking another drag. Anthea sniffed a laugh. Obviously she knew _what_ they were for.

"But why do you wear them?" She asked. She looked up at him, the different shades of blue eyes meeting. "We have socks that stay up, you know?" She crinkled her nose teasingly. Mycroft looked amused.

"Because they're sophisticated." He replied. "Similar to how you could wear pantihose but you choose to wear stocking suspenders." He nodded to her legs entangled with her own. Anthea ran a hand down her hip, Mycroft's eyes watched as she did. No, stockings fell on their own a lot quicker than socks did. He did make his points about pantyhose but come on, men and women alike – regardless of sexuality – liked a good stocking suspender. Even Mycroft had liked them today, he still did by the way he watched her hand now.

"No, these are sophisticated and sexy." Anthea purred. "Those," she touched the strange apparatus with her foot. "Are…"

"Classy?" Mycroft asked.

"Dorky." Anthea corrected, finishing her thought. Mycroft scoffed and Anthea laughed. Anthea yelped as she felt something sharp on her lower back. Mycroft pinched her. "Ow." She whispered through her grin.

"Watch what you say to your boss." He murmured dangerously and beautifully at Anthea. It sent a chill down her spine.

"My dorky boss?" Anthea whispered back, challenging him. Mycroft bit the inside of his lip and shook his head.

"I need to teach you a lesson." He smirked.

"Ooh, I'd like that." Anthea's eyebrow danced up and down. She didn't know what to expect. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to do something fun like bite her? It was always fun to challenge Mycroft and let him unleash his creativity, even if Anthea liked the afterglow too.

Mycroft licked his lips. His calculating eyes scanned her body. He was thinking. Better than that, he was concocting a plan.

"Remove your stockings." He said.

"What?" Anthea asked, smirking all the while.

"You heard me." He said. Anthea tilted her head to the side. Mycroft raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip to stop from smiling so much. He smiled for once.

"Yes, sir." Anthea sung gleefully.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **I don't normally do sexy or the like so this was fun for a change. I hope I did decently! Please tell me what you thought and if you have any other one word/object suggestions to go on my prompt list, let me know! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
